


I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I? (The Polly Perkins Rewrite)

by misura



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: M/M, Oblivious, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship, Remix, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly observes Joe and Dex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I? (The Polly Perkins Rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Don't Seem Obvious, Do I?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37283) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



"Good boy," Joe says, and Polly thinks _'he's your friend, Joe, not your dog'_ , even if Dex seems to think nothing of it, seems, in fact, rather pleased with the words and the accompanying manly slap on the shoulder that might as well have been a smacking kiss, as far as Polly (or anyone with eyes, really) is concerned; Joe can be subtle, sure, but in love and war, he's never been.

She wishes she had her camera with her - just a quick snapshot, to show to Joe, later. There's plans on the table, though - _secret_ plans, and so she must settle for simple observation, watching two grown men act their gender, if not their age.

If Dex had been a woman, Joe would know, at least. Dex is oblivious and obvious both; he blushes, he stammers, he stares at Dex's mouth without hearing a single word that's being said - until Joe notices something's not quite right and asks a question.

Dex flushes even more - embarrassed, this time; Polly'd be swatting Joe on the nose with a rolled up newspaper if only she'd had one.

"Sorry, Cap, what was that? I was just - " and Polly wonders what would have come at the end of that sentence, if maybe being obvious and oblivious both might yet be enough to get a confession of sorts, out in the open.

Like _'I was just thinking of the best place to have sex on this flying secret base that nobody's probably ever going to build'_ or _'I was just wishing you'd sweep these plans aside and take me right here, right now, on the table'_.

Of course, Dex doesn't quite seem like the type to have read the sort of racy stuff that passes for popular fiction these days. Perhaps she ought to slip him one or two of her favorite volumes, and hope he'll take the time to actually read them. (Or Joe might find them, which should work very well, too.)

"Deep in thought," Joe says, too quickly. Polly could hit him, except that given how close Joe is standing to Dex now, it might be difficult to hit Joe without hitting Dex as well. "Still not satisfied with 'em?"

No woman would put up with a man getting as close to her as Joe has gotten to Dex, unless she were intimately involved with him. And Polly's been where Dex is; she _knows_ Joe Sullivan and his quick hands.

One of Joe's hands goes up - too high and slow; it lands on Dex's shoulder for a manly squeeze before Joe backs away.

"I'll leave you to it, then," and that definitely should have been Polly's line, assuming she'd have used an exit line at all, but instead it's Joe's, and Dex just keeps standing there, flushed and breathing hard.

Men really are all idiots. (Good thing they've got Polly around, now, to straighten them out. So to speak.)


End file.
